


The Descent Is Easy: A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork Season 2a

by MichelleMisfit, Rutherinahobbit



Series: The Descent Is Easy Artwork [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Other, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutherinahobbit/pseuds/Rutherinahobbit
Summary: Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast





	1. Episode 02x01 This Guilty Blood, 02x02 A Door Into The Dark, 02x03 Parabatai Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on their website www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to see full size images and to listen to our podcast

This Guilty Blood

A Door Into The Dark

Parabatai Lost

 


	2. Episode 02x04 Day of Wrath, 02x05 Dust and Shadows, 02x06 Iron Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 02x04 Day of Wrath, 02x05 Dust and Shadows, 02x06 Iron Sisters

Day of Wrath

 

Dust and Shadows

 

 

Iron Sisters

 


	3. 02x07 How Are Thou Fallen, 02x08 Love Is A Devil, 02x09 Bound By Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02x07 How Are Thou Fallen, 02x08 Love Is A Devil, 02x09 Bound By Blood
> 
> Please head over to www.fascinationandfrustration.com or itunes to listen to The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast

02x07 How Are Thou Fallen

 

02x08 Love Is A Devil

 

 

02x09 Bound By Blood

 


	4. 02x10 By The Light Of Dawn, Season 2a Round Up, The Descent Is Easy Shadowhunters Drinking Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02x10 By The Light Of Dawn, Season 2a Round Up, The Descent Is Easy Shadowhunters Drinking Game 
> 
> Please head over to www.fascinationandfrustration.com or itunes to listen to The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast

02x10 By The Light Of Dawn

 

 

Season 2a Round Up 

 

 

The Descent Is Easy Shadowhunters Drinking Game 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please head over to www.fascinationandfrustration.com or itunes to listen to The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast


End file.
